Same Love
by Giant Woman 2
Summary: No se me ocurre que publicar,se me fueron las cabras pal monte !ESPERA,ESPERA! !NO TE VALLAS HABRA YAOI Y YURI! Bueno,Bueno en esta historia hablare sobre mi punto de vista sobre la homofobia pero tendra:(Hiccup xJack),(ElsaxMavis),(AstridxAnna),(Meripunzel) basada en la hermosa cancion de Macklemore "Same Love".


**Hola gente bonita, ya llegue con este fic que lo tengo ya desde hace un tiempo, planeaba publicarlo pero, por razones desconocidas no lo hice (creo que era porque me daba vergüenza, no se burlen de mi era muy penosa antes 0/0).Pero, bueno aquí lo tienen en vivo y en directo.**

**¡VAMOS!...**

**Otra pequeña cosita las parejas que mencionare a continuación, yo las invente (no me pregunten porque, ¡ESTABA LOCA! ¿SI?).Muy bien, estás son y también escribí la razón por la que las escogí, se que algunas son raras pero, por favor denles una oportunidad:**

_**-Jack x Hiccup: **__Bueno en primer lugar; coloque a esta pareja porque me encanta y también porque sabía que no leerían el fic si no ponía algo le interesara a los lectores._

_**-Rapunzel x Mérida: **__Como el Jack x Hiccup está también es de mis favoritas de hecho pero, no la amo tanto con la anterior. Me vale lo que piensen, igual va a aparecer y con M-preg (estoy consciente que eso es específicamente para el yaoi pero, qué importa)._

_**-Elsa x Mavis**_**: **_Sinceramente esta pareja yo la invente (se me acabaron las idea o.o y la única que me llego fue esa).Pero, para mi opinión se ven lindas juntas ambas son tiernas y amables. Yo me imagino a Mavis como la animadora que le insistía a Elsa que dejara de vivir con miedo y saliera del castillo y volviera con Anna._

_**-Astrid x Anna**__: De esta no tengo mucho que decir, ya que me pareció interesante hacer un fic de ellas juntas y su relación amorosa. Estoy consciente que ellas no tienen mucho en común pero, algo me dijo que tenía que agregarlas a esta historia y por eso lo hice y aparte esta ese dicho que dice "Los Opuestos se atraen" ¿Ustedes que creen? Escríbanlo en los comentarios: Eso es todo…_

_****_**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas yaoi y yuri (OSEA HOMBRE X HOMBRE Y MUJER X MUJER), junto a otras escenas no aptas para ciertas personas. Si eres un insensible homofóbico te recomendaría que abandones esta historia.**

***NOTA*: Lo siguiente que van a ver es el punto de vista mío, si desean leerlo que bueno si no, también ok,ok,ok ya los entretuve demasiado. Eso es todo…**

**Perdón si mis escenas no son los hace babear es mi primer fic yaoi y yuri así que ténganme paciencia **

_***Declaimer: Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks/Columbia Picture no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. ***_

_Ella es Marie una chica normal de origen mexicano sin penas, ni preocupaciones. Feliz de la vida junto a sus padres. Nunca le importaron los hombres, había recibido solo 3 declaraciones en toda vida en donde ella los rechazaba y les sacaba la lengua antes de irse. Ella nunca fue de muchos amigos siempre fue ella misma su me mejor compañía. Todos los días ella se preguntaba "Bueno a mi no me atraen los hombres ¿qué me?" ese diálogo pasaba una y otra vez por su mente hasta dudo de sexualidad, no era muy femenina que digamos prefería mil veces usar pantalón que un vestido, odiaba las compras. Las demás niñas salían los viernes por la noche, ella prefería quedarse en casa a ver la televisión, leer y lo que más le gustaba dibujar._

_La joven era muy reconocida por los dibujos que elaboraba, ganaba alrededor de 100 pesos por semana al vender sus obras de arte en la escuela. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a la gente era que solo dibujaba mujeres. Cuándo la gente preguntaba si podía dibujar un hombre, ella respondía "Cuando tenga más practica te dibujare uno". Aquel día nunca llego. Los chicos crecieron y su mente desarrollo con esas tontas ideas de Internet. Muchos decían que quizá a ella le gustaban las mujeres, por eso las dibujaba mucho pero, Marie tenía otra idea sobre eso solamente sentía que las mujeres eran más fáciles de dibujar y expresaban más cosas en cambio cuando ella dibujaba hombres sentía no tener la capacidad y cuando lo hacía estaban demasiado afeminados que las personas lo consideraban raro. Tras todo lo ocurrido la chica pensó que quizá las mujeres le atraían.  
><em>  
><em><strong>(Marie P.O.V)<strong>_

Cuando estaba tercer grado pensé que era gay porque sabía dibujar. Mantenía mi habitación con un toque femenino porque simplemente no quería que mis papas pensaran mal de mí. Le dije a mi mama eso con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, ella me dijo "Marie te gustan los niños desde pre-kinder".

"**When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
>'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.<br>I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
>She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'."<strong>**  
><strong> 

Bueno ella tenía un muy buen punto, solo eran todos eso estereotipo y estrés sobre mi cabeza.

"**Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
>Bunch of stereotypes all in my head."<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Recuerdo haber hecho los cálculos como, "Sí, yo soy buena en algunas cosas chicas". Bueno, tengo una idea preconcebida de lo que significaba todo esto. Entonces pensé; A las personas que les gusta su mismo sexo tienes sus características.<p>

"**I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."  
>A preconceived idea of what it all meant<br>For those that liked the same sex  
>Had the characteristics"<strong>**  
><strong>  
>La iglesia cree que es una enfermedad que se cura con tratamientos y religión.<br>Oh no, aquí vamos América se hace el valiente pero, aún le teme a lo que no conoce." Dios ama a todos ¿No? entonces que tiene de malo que con la persona que salimos tenga el mismo órgano sexual que nosotros, así que yo no le veo el problema".

"**The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
>And you can be cured with some treatment and religion<br>Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
>Playing God, aw nah here we go<br>America the brave still fears what we don't know  
>And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten"<strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>

Todos parafrasean aquel libro dorado con letras doradas llamada "Biblia" pero, mucho lo hacen de forma incorrecta. 

"**But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
>I don't know"<strong>**  
><strong>

.-.

El castaño caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia. Trataba de contener las lágrimas porque lo hacía recordar de lo que había pasado. Llegó a un enorme apartamento color azul, al llegar había un cartel brillante con el nombre de la familia o el apellido de la persona junto al número de la habitación donde estaban ubicados.

"**And I can't change"  
>" Even if I tried"<br>" Even if I wanted to"  
>"And I can't change"<br>" Even if I tried"  
>" Even if I wanted to"<strong>****

Miró la lista para buscar a aquel chico. Después de varios minutos de buscar, por fin lo encontró "Jack Overland Frost" "el chico del apartamento 112 y su amor en secreto desde hace 2 años".

"**My love…  
>My love…<br>My love…"**

Subió a las escaleras y encontró la habitación, camino hacia la puerta y la toco dos veces como siempre lo hacía.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a cierto peli blanco y sonrió al ver a su novio pero, su sonrisa desapareció al ver al castaño todo mojado por la lluvia.

-¿Hiccup?-dijo con algo de desconcentración y sorpresa al castaño.

-Me puedo quedar en tu casa a dormir-dijo el castaño con una tímida sonrisa

El chico asintió levemente y lo dejo pasar. El castaño entro al departamento donde Jack le ofreció una toalla y algo de café para que entrara en calor.

-Bien Hiccup-dijo el peli blanco acurrucándolo en su regazo-¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Escape de casa-menciono el castaño tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-menciono Jack con asombro ante aquella noticia.

-Bueno veras…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¡¿QUE TU, QUE?!-grito Valka golpeando la mesa donde se encontraba cenando con sus puños._

_-Ya lo dije mama-dijo Hiccup encogiéndose de hombros mientras aun estaba sentado en la silla-Soy gay…_

_-Pero, ¿Desde cuándo?-dijo Valka aun incrédula_

_-Desde hace varios meses -suspiro el muchacho con un enojo en su rostro._

_-¿Con quién?_

_-Jack..._

_-¿El no es más grande que tú?-dijo Valka con el seño fruncido._

_El castaño solo asintió levemente haciendo que Valka se quedara estática y cubriera su boca con sus manos y jalar a su hijo hacia su cuarto._

_-¡ESTAS AGOTANDO MI PACIENCIA NIÑO!-grito la madre._

_-¡SOLO ESCUCHA!-grito el castaño en suplica._

_-¡YO SOY TU MADRE, TU ERES EL QUE ESCUCHAS!-replico Valka_

_-Ah, esto no es justo-bufo Hiccup cayendo encima de la cama._

_-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Valka con sarcasmo acercándose hacia su hijo._

_-Jamás quieres apoyarme-dijo el castaño parándose de su cama-Todo esto de lo que replicas es lo que tú no quieres, ¿Te has preguntado lo que yo quiero?, ¡NO! Lo único que haces es decirme que hacer y qué no hacer, tratas de volverme como tu es que-hizo un énfasis en la oración-¡No pienso ser igual que tú!_

_-Actúas igual que un niño-dijo Valka cruzada de brazos mirando a otro lado con reproche._

_-¡Y tu eres una monstruo!-alzo el castaño la voz-¡Si, eso es lo que eres!-dijo Hiccup acercándose a ella-Jamás voy a ser como tú._

_-Hiccup, ya basta-dijo Valka tratando de esquivar las miradas de su hijo._

_-¡Moriría antes de ser como tú!-volvió a gritar._

_Aquella última oración quebró en diminutos pedazos el corazón de la castaña, haciendo que el alma de Valka se desmoronara poco a poco acabando de con ella._

_-Hiccup eres mi hijo y tienes que actuar como tal-la castaña se acerco con furia al chico y empezó a mover bruscamente los hombros del chico y darle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla a Hiccup._

_El pecoso lloro en silenciosamente mientras arrebataba bruscamente los brazos de su madres de él. _

_-Tú no eres mi madre-dijo Hiccup antes de salir corriendo por la puerta._

_-¡Hiccup, Hiccup!-gritaba a madre tratando de seguir su paso antes de caer al suelo a la mitad del jardín y ver como su hijo fue desapareciendo entre la calle._

_Del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia que termino siendo todo una tormenta mojando por completo a la castaña que estaba afuera de la casa._

_-¿Qué hice?-susurro para sí misma con lagrimas resbalando por sus ya mojadas mejillas._

"**She keeps me warm  
>She keeps me warm<br>She keeps me warm  
>She keeps me warm"<strong>

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-suspiro Hiccup cerrando los ojos fuertemente-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Pues, deberías disculparte, ella es tu madre te dio la vida pero, por otra parte ella debe de entender tus decisiones-dijo Jack dando severas palmas en su espalda-Eso es lo que hacen las madre ¿No?

El pecoso miro al castaño con calidez soltando una severa risa. Le daba gracia que Jack, siempre tuviera una respuesta para todo, era una de las mil cosas que amaba de el.

-Tienes razón pero, quisiera despejarme un rato de ese tema-el castaño con cierto cansancio-Fue un día duro para ambos…

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo la peliblanco abalanzándose hacia él y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Me haces cosquillas-rio el pecoso al sentir el frio contacto de Jack en su piel.

.-.

Si yo fuera gay pienso que muchos estilos me odiarían. He estado viendo _You tube_ últimamente. Nunca había visto esta clase de comentarios últimamente _"Amigo eso es gay"_, eso es uno de los muchos comentarios de esa clase que ruedan por esta hueca página web. No hemos vuelto insensibles de lo que decimos o hacemos.

"**If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
>Have you read the YouTube comments lately?<br>"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
>We become so numb to what we're saying"<strong>

Estas culturas están en opresión ya parecen estar planeadas para que nadie puede salir con sus homosexualidades y la gente no tenga aprobación sobre ello, lo cual me molesta y mucho. En _Facebook _nos llamamos entre nosotros _"Maricas, putos, etc." _Lo cual son palabras con mucho odio y la mayoría de la gente lo ignora.

"**A culture founded from oppression  
>Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em<br>Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
>A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it"<strong>

Ser Gay es considerado un sinónimo de lo más bajo. Esto es el mismo odio ha originado peleas entre religiones, genero, color de piel u otras cosas que no tienen nada de malo.

"**Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
>Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board<br>A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
>Gay is synonymous with the lesser<br>It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
>Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment<strong>

La lucha, la huelga, la pelea, los derechos humanos, ¡No hoy diferencia!, ¡Vive! y ¡Se tu mismo!...

**The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
>It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!<br>Live on and be yourself"**

Cuando estuve en la iglesia me enseñaron algo más: _Si le predicas odio a los asistentes__  
><em>_esas palabras no están ungidas_, y esa Agua Bendita. Qué les colocan ¿Está entonces envenenada?  
>Cuando todos los demás se sienten mejor consigo mismo. Permanecen mudos en lugar de luchar por los humanos. A quienes les han arrebatado sus derechos. Puede que no sea igual a ellos pero, eso no importa. No existe libertad si no hay igualdad maldito derecho, estoy a favor. No sé...<p>

"**When I was at church they taught me something else  
>If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed<br>That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
>When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless<br>Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
>I might not be the same, but that's not important<br>No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it"**

**(I don't know)**

.-.

La pelirroja estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala de su casa donde todas las noches los compartía con cierta rubia que la traía loca. Últimamente estaba esperando a su novia que tomaba clases de pintura los viernes por la tarde, era lo máximo que podía por ella, por todo lo que había esa chica por ella estos últimos meses.

-Ya regrese amor-dijo la rubia entrando con una libreta de dibujo y algunos lápices, vestida con el típico vestido azul de flores, su rosada chaqueta que tanto le gustaba y su largo cabello recogido en una gruesa pero simple trenza.

-Como estuvo tu clase pastelito-al ajeo Mérida mientras movía la nariz como conejo lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Bien, estos últimos días ha habido mucho viento entre las calles-dijo Rapunzel dejando su bolso en el perchero.

-Que esperabas-dijo la pelirroja levantándose un poco del sillón-Estamos a mediados de otoño.

-Tratare de abrigarme más la próxima-dijo la rubia-Mira lo que dibuje-dijo la oji verde cambiando de tema lanzándose al sillón donde estaba la pelirroja sentada.

-A ver-dijo Mérida acurrucándose en acerando se mas a ella.

-Aquí esta-enseño su dibujo a le pelirroja quien se sorprendió al ver la ilustración; eran ellas dos abrazadas

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo la pelirroja maravillada con el dibujo.

-Utilice tinta china y algo de acuarelas-dijo Rapunzel con cierta inocencia-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-dijo la pelirroja llena de emoción abrazando a Rapunzel.

Rapunzel soltó un severo gemido reprimido tocando su estómago.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo la pelirroja separándose de ella con cierta preocupación al ver a su novia así.

-Estoy bien-respondió levantando levemente su cabeza hacia la oji azul-Solo fue un golpecito, es como tener un circo en mi interior.

Mérida soltó una severa risa, desde hace tiempo ambas querían tener un bebe e iniciar una familia, su novia se había ofrecido a inyectarse espermatozoides y algo del ADN de la pelirroja incluidos para que el bebe tuviera cierto parecido en ambas **(¿?)**. Por ahora la creatura tenía que esperar los próximos 9 meses en el vientre de la zafiro. Rapunzel era muy delgada y al tener el bebe dentro se formaba un bulto en donde estaba su estomago.

-¿Quieres sentirlo?-dijo la rubia con ternura.

La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa, la oji verde tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la puso en su vientre.

-Es un milagro ¿No?-dijo la rubia acariciando el muy notable vientre de 8 meses que sobresalía de su chaqueta.

-Si lo es-susurro Rapunzel recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

-Te amo-dijo la oji azul a Rapunzel.

-Y yo a ti-suspiro felizmente la chica cerrando los ojos.

Mérida rio y acostó a la Rapunzel en el sofá y beso su frente.

-Descansa bella durmiente-susurro la joven en voz baja antes de cubrirla con una manta-Tuviste un día pesado.

La rubia soltó una severa sonrisa aferrándose más al sofá. Mérida apago la luz de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

.-.

Elsa y Mavis patinaban en la pista de hielo. A la pelinegra le molestaba el frio pero, sí estaba junto a Elsa nada le importaba. Duraron todo el tiempo en la pista de hielo hasta que se hizo de noche y la gente espero a irse, para solo quedar ellas dos en todo el lugar. La oji gris a veces se resbalaba pero era cachada por Elsa que la sujetaba. Elsa se acordaba mucho de su hermana Anna cuando observaba como la pelinegra se aferraba a su brazo para no caer.

" **And I can't change  
>Even if I tried<br>Even if I wanted to"  
><strong>

-Vamos Mavis, en unos minutos cerrarán la pista el señor de mantenimiento nos está esperando para despejar el lugar-dijo Elsa mientras estaba en la salida de la pista de patinaje-¿Ma-vis?-volteo a ver a la pelinegra que estaba en medio de la pista-¿Qué haces ahí parada?, vámonos

-No sé cómo-dijo la chica estancada sobre el hielo.

-Será mejor que sepas porque nos tenemos que ir-bromeó la chica colocándose su converse celestes.

-No es una broma-mascullo Mavis temblando en el hielo- No sé cómo patinar.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Elsa con el ceño fruncido-Pero si eres muy buena patinando.

-Era porque tú estabas a mi lado y no te separabas de mi-dijo la pelinegra mirando el suelo con vergüenza-¡Tú me mantienes fuerte!-grito con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por el nerviosismo.

"**My love  
>My love<br>My love"**

La peli plateada se sonrojo fuertemente ante la palabras de la oji gris ¿Enserio eso pensaba eso de ella?

-¿Enserio piensa eso?-dijo la muchacha sorprendida.

-Si...-respondió Mavis con vergüenza.

-Tu también me gustas Mavis, siempre me gustaste por eso nos hicimos pareja-dijo Elsa con ternura tocándose el pecho con sus manos.

-Ven dame un abrazo-dijo Elsa extendiendo sus brazos-Te regalare algo especial.

-Y ¿Qué es?-pregunto la vampiresa curiosa.

-No lo sabrás si no vienes -insistió Elsa felizmente.

La pelinegra asintió sintiendo se confiada, ella sabía que aquella chica de azul nunca la abandonaría.

Mavis se deslizó lentamente hacia la peliblanca. Elsa miraba tiernamente a la joven de la sudadera roja, le parecía algo lindo ver a la chica atreviéndose a muchas cosas con solo verla feliz.

-Ya casi llegas-animo Elsa a lo que Mavis se esforzó en llegar más rápido.

La pelinegra estaba a poco centímetros de su novia pero, dio un severo tropezón y cayó en los brazos de esta.

-Felicidades-dijo Elsa con un semblante amoroso en su cara-No era tan difícil ¿O sí?

Mavis negó infantilmente con la cabeza separándose de la peli plateada.

-¿Cuál es mi regalo especial?-dijo Mavis con los ojos brillos por en los ojos como una niña de cinco esperando su regalo de navidad.

-Bueno, básicamente es algo que hace unos meses tu lo tomaste-dijo Elsa con tono serio.

-¿A si?, ¿Y qué es?-dijo la pelinegra algo aterrada por la expresión tan recta de la peli plateada.

-Mi corazón-susurro Elsa hacia Mavis, que sonrió tiernamente.

Mavis rio severamente y tomo la suave mano de Elsa que estaba cubierta por el típico guante que siempre usaba, en el fondo la pelinegra esperaba más que quizá un chocolate, una flor o quizá un ¿Beso?, la peli plateada y ella nunca se habían dado su primer beso, ni siquiera cuando no había nadie que las viera para criticarlas. Así que saco inmediatamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Bueno es mejor ir antes que...

La pelinegra jalo el brazo de Elsa hacia la salida, cuando sitio que fue jalada por la oji azul, que la tomo de la cintura y le susurro "Ven acá" antes de agachar un poco su cabeza ya que ella era unos centímetros más alta que Mavis para plantar un beso en los pequeños y oscuros labios de la oji gris que inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se quedo colgando en manos de Elsa.

Elsa se separo de ella a los poco segundos de que Mavis reaccionar, se podía notar porque aun tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Te gusto?-dijo la platinada.

-¿Gustarme?, ¡Me encanto!-salto Mavis abrazando a chica quien le correspondió y luego se separaron

-¿Ese fue tu primer beso?-dijo Elsa con esa sonrisa zorruna y una de sus cejas levemente alzadas.

-Si…-respondió Mavis con un leve sonrojo desviando su mirada.

-Qué bueno que lo guardaras para mí-dijo Elsa subiendo el copete del cabello de Mavis y depositar un beso en su frente haciendo que la oji gris pareciera un tomate humano.

"**She keeps me warm  
>She keeps me warm<br>She keeps me warm  
>She keeps me warm"<strong>

.-.

Veo a chicos criticados por ser gays cuando no lo son y aunque lo sean ¡QUE TIENE DE MALO! Ahora veo a los niños caminando restringidos caminando por las calles para no ser juzgados y por dentro su corazón lleno de dolor. Somos una sociedad con vendas en los ojos que al parecer nunca nos quitaremos. Un mundo tan lleno de odio en el que algunos preferirían morir a ser lo que son. Y un certificado firmado por ti junto con otra persona de tu mismo sexo, donde están legalmente casados a veces no lo va a cambiar porque el mundo te seguirá molestando.

Ninguna ley nos va a cambiar, no importa el dios en el que creamos todos venimos del mismo,  
>olvídate del miedo por debajo, todos tenemos el mismo amor es hora de que lo sostengamos bien alto e ignorar y olvidar todo.<p>

"**And press play, don't press pause  
>Progress, march on<br>With the veil over our eyes  
>We turn our back on the cause<br>Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
>When kids aren't walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart<br>A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
>And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all<br>But it's a damn good place to start  
>No law is gonna change us<br>We have to change us  
>Whatever god we believe in<br>We come from the same one  
>Strip away the fear<br>Underneath it's all the same love  
>About time that we raised up<br>the same"**

.-.

Anna estaba sentada en el borde de las escaleras de la entrada de la casa que compartía con Elsa y su hermanito pequeño Olaf. Desde que sus padres murieron hace unos años en un accidente del mar, fueron enviadas a un orfanato junto al pequeño peliblanco que ambas cuidaron todo este tiempo. Cuándo Elsa cumplió edad suficiente decidió dejar el orfanato para comenzar a buscar un trabajo y un hogar. Elsa con el permiso de la directora del lugar, pidió llevarse a sus hermanos y convertirse en su tutora.

Hasta ahora Anna estaba estudiando su maestría en arquitectura que la terminaría aproximadamente en 5 meses. Mientras tanto todas las mañanas Olaf era recogido por el autobús para asistir al jardín de niños y era recogido a mediodía por la alguna de sus hermanas.

Ambas chicas declararon su homosexualidad y encontraron a alguien que tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia ellas. Mientras Elsa salía con cierta pelinegra 2 años menor que ella, Anna entablaba una estable relación amorosa con cierta rubia de ojos azules llamada Astrid.

La oji verde siempre sintió algo por aquella joven de 20 años que vivía a unas casas de ella. La conoció una tarde cuando regresaba de la escuela, ella aprecio a una joven de cabello rubio recogido en una pequeña y delgada trenza vestida con ropa deportiva, golpeaba y pateaba un saco de arena con unos guantes de boxeo atreves de un vidrio que decía "Gimnasio". Detuvo su caminar para quedarse mirándola un poco más.

La extraña joven siguió golpeando el saco cada vez mas fuerte reventando el bulto, dejando toda la arena que la arena que había dentro, cayera por todo el piso. La rubia se dejo caer al suelo mientras empezaba a soltar lágrimas por sus mejillas y se cubría el rostro con su brazo.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_La pequeña rubia asomo su ojo para escuchar las conversaciones de la directora con las ayudantes desde el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación._

_-Casi nadie quieres adoptar niños porque le tienen miedo a ella-dijo una de las sombras que sobrepasaban de la habitación de al lado._

_La pequeña soltó un suspiro de sorpresa ante esas palabras "Hasta la directora pensaba eso de ella"._

_-Es un monstruo –repitió una de las sombras que estaba junto con la directora._

_Desvió la vista del picaporte y retuvo las lágrimas, todo el mundo le tenía pavor. La pobre rubia no tenía idea de lo fuerte que era._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Anna sintió cierta lastima y preocupación, así que entro lentamente al gimnasio y se acerco a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo la pecosa con preocupación acercándose a la chica-Te vi llorando desde el vidrio. Mi nombre es Anna y vine con…

-Miedo-fue interrumpida por la rubia que la volteo a ver con esos enormes ojos azules que estaban rojizos y cubiertos de lágrimas mostrando cierto desprecio en su rostro, con su flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos.

-No…-dijo Anna comprensivamente.

-Pues deberías soy un monstruo-dijo la rubia volviendo a soltar lagrimas abrazándose a sí misma-Un monstruo al que nadie quiere-desvió la mirada de la pelirroja.

-No eres un monstruo…solo eres un joven

La oji azul se sobre salto ante aquel comentario y soltó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para mirar a Anna con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Por qué piensas eso de?-se acerco y agacho a su altura.

-La gente me lo ha dicho durante mucho tiempo-suspiro la oji azul-He vivido con esa idea toda mi vida.

-Pues es mentira-dijo Anna con tono maternal-Solo eres una niña que no sabe controlar sus emociones.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-dijo Astrid con cierta sorpresa en sus palabras.

-Porque no he pensarlo-rio la peli roja-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Astrid Hofferson-dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas-Y supongo que tú eres Anna.

La pelirroja solo asintió y ofreció la mano a la rubia para que se levantara.

-Ven te invito un café así podrás despejarte de lo que acaba de ocurrir-dijo Anna jalando a la chica.

-Está bien-rio Astrid siguiendo los pasos de la pecosa quien corría alegremente hacia la cafetería de enfrente.

Ambas chicas entablaron un lazo entre ellas. Todos los fines de semanas intentaban verse después de que la pelirroja salía de la escuela. Anna siempre sintió algo por aquella rubia, no sabía muy bien que era .Se ponía un poco nerviosa al estar a su lado, sentía que el tiempo se detenía. Era algo que simplemente no tenía explicación.

Aprecio los fuegos artificiales desde las orillas de los puertos de Arendelle. El viento soplaba los pequeños caireles que no estaban sujetos en las dos típicas trenzas que siempre se hacía, sus delicadas manos aplastaban el su pequeño vestido floreado para que este no se levantara y mostrara su ropa interior.

-¡Anna!-grito Astrid a lo lejos mientras corría hacia donde estaba la oji verde.

-¡Astrid!-respondió la pelirroja corriendo hacia donde estaba para abrazarla y separarse de ella

-Qué bueno que llegaste, te ves genial-menciono la pelirroja apreciando el vestido carmesí que traía.

-Es uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre, al principio no me lo quería poner pero, sabía que te gustaría verme con el puesto- dijo felizmente pero luego cambio a un semblante serio que más bien parecía un puchero-Mira lo que me obligas a hacer.

-Pues básicamente fue tu idea-se defendió con una severa risa.

Ambas caminaron por el puerto a comprar un helado y ver diferente ropa en alguno de los puestos que Anna siempre obligaba a la rubia a probársela.

-Hay que descansar un poco ¿no crees?-dijo con voz cansada tocándose las rodillas con las manos.

-Bueno está bien solo unos minutos-dijo la pecosa sentándose en una de las bancas donde podías tener una hermosa vista panorámica del mar.

Ambas oji azules se sentaron en la banca observando el tranquilo mar que no manifestaba ninguna ola o sonido. Anna volteo a ver fijamente a la rubia que esta tranquilamente jugando con su collar como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Astrid-hablo Anna tratando de obtener la atención completa de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la rubia algo atontada mirando a su amiga.

-Hemos estado en un inseparable vínculo como amigas estos últimos días pero, realmente no sé nada más allá de tu nombre, edad y que te gusta mucho golpear a los demás -sonrió la pecosa con mirada algo esperanzada

-¿Y de que quieres que te hable?-dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Anna con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé familia, amigos, ex novio-bromeo Anna haciendo énfasis en la última oración.

-¿Novio?, esa ni yo la hubiera creído-rio a todo volumen siendo unos milisegundos después acompañada por Anna.

-Ya dime-insistió la pelirroja ya calmada tocando severamente el hombro de la rubia para que esta se calmara.

-Bueno te diré lo poco que me acuerdo-dijo la rubia soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Anna algo confundida ¿Acaso no recordaba su pasado? o ¿Debió haber sido muy duro y prefiere ocultarlo? Si era así, valla el problemón donde se había metido.

-Yo soy huérfana-dijo la rubia dándole la espalda a la pecosa.

-¿Enserio? , yo también-dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sentir mejor a la rubia-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de bote cuando iban a visitar a mi prima.

-¿A si?-volteo la cabeza Astrid para quedando frente a frente viendo a la pelirroja-Yo no recuerdo su muerte.

-Mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Arendelle pero, luego decidimos mudarnos aquí en Berk, Mi hermana mayor se volvió nuestra tutora oficial ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes tu?

-Ninguno he estado sola estos últimos, cumplí mi sentencia en el orfanato-rio Astrid amargamente al recordarlo-escape en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. No me arrepiento-volteo a otro lado despreocupadamente- De hecho a veces me pongo a pensar que nunca fui como decirlo...Feliz-su mirada bajo al piso tratando de contener el sentimiento.

-Oh lo lamento tanto si hubiera sabido eso yo…

-Está bien- interrumpió tratando de animar a la pelirroja.

Anna solo sonrió y miro cálidamente a la rubia, a pesar de ser un chica fuerte y a veces no muy femenina nunca le había visto aquel toque tan tierno y vulnerable que hacia darte ganas de llenarla de besos para consolarla.

-¿Y tú no tienes algo triste que contar o algún sueño perdido?-dijo la oji azul.

-Bueno, siempre quise entrar a una escuela de arquitectura que está en Londres me ofrecieron hacer el examen pero, dije que no podía en estos momentos-dijo Anna levantándose de la banca.

-Anna eso es genial, tú eres muy buena en eso-dijo la rubia emocionada parándose enfrente de la pelirroja-Yo también estuviera muy feliz si me pasara esto, estas oportunidades no le pasan a cualquiera-dijo Astrid con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero, necesitaría hacer un largo trámite y...

-Escucha-interrumpió otra vez tomando fuertemente las manos de la oji azul-vas a aceptar el examen y te irá bien ¿Entendiste?

La pelirroja estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos por la repentina actitud de Astrid.

-Y bien ¿Lo harás?-volvió a alentarla con voz firme

-De acuerdo-asintió Anna decidida.

Ambas chicas dieron vueltas tomadas de la mano y bailaron torpemente llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban. Astrid cargo de la cintura a la oji azul del suelo y le dio severas vueltas mientras ambas reían.

La rubia miro el rostro de pelirroja que estaba sumamente sonrojada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello mas despeinado de lo usual mientras su piel brillaba por la luz que emanaba de los faros e iluminaban el muelle. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa y la deposito lentamente en el suelo con cierta vergüenza.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente. Duraron así unos minutos disfrutando lo bien que se sentía estar juntas para luego separarse.

-Esa es la Astrid que yo conozco-hablo Anna haciendo que la rubia la mirara-Hermosa, segura, admirable-hizo énfasis en la última frase. Tomo el mechón suelto que tapaba su ojo para entrelazarlo atrás de su oreja haciendo reír a la morena por el tacto de la pecosa-Deberías ser así siempre.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos segundos de tocarse cuando Anna inflo sus mejillas haciendo que Astrid abriera los ojos para ver lo cómica que se veía la pelirroja. Encogió sus hombros y trato de mover su cabeza de diferentes lados para besarla, cuando por fin encontró una posición y estaba a pocos segundos de sus labios sonó el teléfono de Anna.

-Ah, lo siento debo contestar-dijo la pecosa separándose de esta-Debe ser mi hermana.

La pelirroja se alejo de la rubia para poder oír lo que decía su hermana. Un semblante decepcionado se formo en los labios de la morena soltando un pesado suspiro "Estaba tan cerca" pensó la rubia esperando a que la chica terminara de hablar

…

Después de aquello no hubo otra oportunidad Anna estaba estudiando muy duro para presentar el examen. La rubia iba a su casa para vigilarla de que no se durmiera o eso era lo que Anna le ordenaba. Después de tantos esfuerzos llego el gran día del examen. La rubia sabia que el examen era muy largo y pesado había posibilidades para entrar eran de una en un millón. Después de que la chica presento pasaron unos días que se convirtieron en semanas luego en meses hasta que…

…

-Felicidades-dijo la oji azul observando el papel donde escrita la beca.

-Se que lo de nosotras es especial pero, mira gracias a ti estaré en la escuela donde yo quería-dijo Anna tomando dulcemente las manos de Astrid-Gracias por eso.

-Venada…-dijo la rubia con una falsa sonrisa tratando de ocultar su tristeza-Estoy orgullosa de ti seguiste tu sueños, estudiaste duro y mira hasta donde llegaste.

-Se que lo de nosotras es especial, estaremos separadas por mucho tiempo y yo me...

-Estoy feliz por ti-interrumpió la rubia tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada-Sabia que lo harías.

…

-Bueno creo que será la última vez que nos veamos-dijo Anna saliendo del restaurante junto a la rubia.

-Si-respondió la oji azul mirando fijamente a la pecosa.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio en lo que solo se miraban fijamente analizándose una a la otra para recordarse cuando estén separadas.

-Te extrañare-sollozo Anna rompiendo el hielo acercándose a Astrid quien la abrazo fuertemente.

-Eres alguien muy especial para mí- susurro tratando de retener sus lágrimas y no empeorar la situación.

-Tú también-sollozo Anna mas fuerte aferrándose al suéter de Astrid.

…

Volvemos a la escena del principio Anna sentada en las escaleras afuera de su casa, el cielo nublado con ansias de llover y un corazón deprimido. Un trueno resonó en el cielo acompañado con pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se fueron multiplicando formando una severa tormenta.

La pelirroja miraba entristecida como las gotas de lluvia caían al piso en grupo y formaban enormes charcos en la banqueta y calle. No le molestaba ni lo más mínimo que estuviera lloviendo, no le molestaba que la lluvia mojara su ropa y cabello. Si la rubia no estaba a su lado nada le importaba.

Todo era soledad y silencio en la calle hasta que cierto peliblanco bajaba las escalera con un enorme paraguas incluso más grande que el.

-Necesitas un paraguas-dijo el pequeño Olaf llegando a la ultima escalera.

Anna le sonrió tiernamente con las cejas levemente arrugadas en su rostro y tomo el paraguas del niño para que ya no batallara.

-Recuerdas cuando tú me preguntaste si me gustaba Astrid-dijo Anna mirando la lluvia.

El pequeño asintió levemente y se sentó a su lado.

-Pues, era verdad-suspiro Anna.

-Enserio- sonrió Olaf felizmente hacia su hermana.

-Pero ahora me tengo que ir a Londres y no la volveré a ver.

El peliblanco miro con preocupación a Anna al ver su actitud y desvió su mirada de ella inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?-dijo el niño recargándose sobre su hermana.

-Me temo que no-rio la pelirroja negando con la cabeza mirando a su pequeño colega.

-¿Y hay algo que tú puedas hacer?

Anna volvió a negar con la cabeza dejando al pequeño chico con un triste pero pensativo. Olaf decidió dejar sola a su hermana y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Un lagrima traicionera resbalo por la ya mojada piel de la pecosa.

…

El día estaba nublado y húmedo Anna se encontraba despidiéndose de sus hermanos en el puerto de Arendelle donde la esperaba un gran barco que la transportaría a Londres.

-Adiós Elsa-dijo Anna abrazando a su hermana mayor-Cuida bien de Olaf.

-Lo hare -respondió la peliblanca sosteniendo un paraguas por si llovía.

La pelirroja se agacho a la altura del peliblanco que se chupaba el dedo y abrazaba su pequeño muñeco de felpa.

-No te metas en problemas-dijo Anna con voz maternal revolviendo el blanco cabello del pequeño-Te extrañare mucho amiguito-arrugo la nariz en tono burlón que hizo soltar una carcajada a Olaf y una severa risa de Elsa.

-Para ti-el peli blanco le ofreció su peluche de muñeco de nieve.

-Pero, es tu muñequito-dijo Anna sorprendida de que se lo diera. Era su peluche desde bebe, era inseparable de el, ni siquiera quería separarse de él cuando el peluche que lo lavaran. Normalmente Elsa lo tomaba mientras Olaf estaba la escuela para lavarlo y ahora el chico se lo regalaba.

-Quiero que te quedes con el para que te acuerdes de mi-dijo el pequeño con ternura.

Anna tomo con ternura el peluche y lo guardo en su bolso para que no se perdiera.

-Es algo muy lindo de tu parte-intervino la platinada tocando el hombre del niño.

Olaf compenso a llorar en silencio separando se Anna quien le sonrió tiernamente.

-No llores, estaré aquí en Navidad-menciona la pelirroja tratando de no llorar-Lo prometo.

El peli blanco solo asintió y se limpio las lágrimas con su manita.

-Hasta luego colega-rio la pelirroja besando su frente.

Abrazo por última vez a Elsa, no la vera hasta dentro de cinco meses. Volteó a ver al horizonte donde había algunas tiendas en las del puerto, soltó un suspiro triste Astrid no se había presentado, se sentía destrozada, no dejo un mensaje diciendo adiós, no la llamo pensar en eso le partía el corazón. Lo que más le dolía era que nunca pudieron llegar a ser más que amigas y nunca pudo confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Camino lentamente hacia la borda tratando de calmarse y estar orgullosa por lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Uno de los jóvenes la recibió y la llevo adentro. Volteo por ultima hacia donde estaba Elsa y Olaf y agito su mano diciendo "adiós". Ambos hermanos sonrieron y se adentraron al taxi. Podrían haber caminado, su casa estaba a dos cuadras del muelle fácilmente podrían irse caminando pero, la peliblanca estaba cansada y no quería que Olaf se enfermara por el clima que había en la isla así que era mejor hacer eso.

Eran más de la cinco de la tarde y el tráfico inundaba por completo las pequeñas calles del pueblo causadas porque muchos adultos acababan de salir del trabajo o recogían a sus hijos de alguna actividad extracurricular.

Astrid conducía rápidamente su bicicleta esquivando algunos carros o personas cuando se atravesaba por la banqueta para llegar más rápido _"¡PORQUE DEMONIOS SE LE HABIA HECHO TARDE!" _Pensaba la pelirroja con rabia acelerando el paso.

Su estaba sudando y tenia semblante cansado por tanta energía que su cuerpo gasto en el camino. Después de varios minutos llego al muelle corrió rápidamente hacia el muelle donde aun estaba el taxi que estaba a punto de partir con Elsa y Olaf adentro pero, el barco ya estaba demasiado lejos de la orilla.

La rubia se quedo parada con un semblante triste y asustado mientras el viento volaba su rubio cabello destapando por completo su ojo mostrando aquellos gigantescos y hermosos orbes azules que Anna siempre quiso ver pero a la rubia no le gustaba mostrarlos.

-¡Anna!-grito la joven hacia el barco.

La pelirroja inmediatamente se asomo por los barandales del barco y sonrió con emoción al ver a la rubia parada a la orilla del muelle con una pequeña sonrisa tratando se retener las lagrimas agitando su mano feliz diciendo Adiós.

La rubia tomo velocidad y corrió entre el agua cuando se hizo más profunda comenzó a nadar tratando de seguir el bote. Sabía nadar pero, casi nunca lo hacía por eso se canso muy cuando aún estaba a pocos metros de la orillas y las olas del mar estaban un poco fuertes pero sentía que el agua jalaba su cuerpo hacia atrás evitando que su cuerpo avanzara.

-Anna-volvió a hablar la rubia que estaba sujetando se dé una de las paredes del bote que aun seguía en marcha.

-¡Alto, Alto!-grito Anna haciendo que el capitán detuviera el barco.

La pelirroja volteo sorprendida viendo aquella rubia completamente mojada sujeta a la orilla del bote con su rostro tapado por su mismo cabello húmedo y sus pómulos levemente sonrojados. Anna se acerco y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros para verla mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, asomando su cabeza por el barco.

-Vine a hacerte un pregunta-dijo la rubia despejando el cabello de sus ojos para apreciar mas el dulce rostro de la pecosa.

-Te escucho

-Si te pidiera que fueras mi novia, ¿qué responderías?

-¿Es broma?, ¡Sí!-salto la pelirroja de alegría mientras abrazaba a Astrid quien inmediatamente respondió para después separarse sin que Anna la soltara de los hombros.

-Esta mojada-dijo la rubia observando que su cabello y atuendo lo estaban.

-No importa-dijo Anna con una cautivadora sonrisa-Oye tengo una idea, porque mejor te vienes saltamos del barco cuando el capitán no nos vea y huimos juntas a una isla donde nadie nos vea. Viviremos felices nos vestiremos con arenas y hojas.

-Anna esa es una pésima idea-dijo la rubia entre risas.

-No lo es si la vivo contigo-respondió la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas de vergüenza-Mu gustas Astrid

-¿Como amiga?

-No me gustas de gustar, te amo

-Tu también me gustas de gustar, te amo y porque te amo por eso quiero que seas feliz en Londres.

La pecosa río y asintió levemente con la cabeza soltando a Astrid de los hombros. La morena sintió un impulso hacia arriba en sus pies que hizo aterrizar en los labios de Anna que enredo sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia para profundizar el contacto. Duraron así unos segundos para luego separarse.

...

-Hermanita el barco se detuvo-dijo el peliblanco en el taxi que aun no partía.

-¿Qué?-río la peliblanca pensando que era una broma.

-Si mira-señalo al barco que estaba estancado a pocos metros de la orilla.

El alzo una ceja confundida observando el barco.

-Quédate aquí-ordeno Elsa saliendo del taxi.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Solo a averiguar si hay algo malo en esa máquina-dijo Elsa sin mirar a su hermano saliendo del taxi.

...

- Cuando llegues a Londres envía me un mensaje-dijo la rubia alejando se del barco.

La pelirroja solo asintió y sonrió tiernamente antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de la morena que ya parecía un tomate humano y le sonrió bobamente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo la pelirroja igual de roja** (Hey, hice una rima XD).**

-Yo también cabellos rojos- bromeo Astrid haciendo reír a Anna.

El barco se alejo dejando a Astrid con una tranquila por despedirse de su novia. Observó como el barco desaparecía poco a poco entre la niebla con una emocionada pelirroja que en unas horas cumpliría sus sueños.

La rubia nado hacia la orilla y se impulso fuera de la borda, recostó su cuerpo mojado en la orilla y comenzó a ahogados suspiro por, todo el esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzar el bote. Se levanto pesadamente del suelo dejando que el agua escurriera por su cabello mojándola más de lo que ya estaba.

-Una toalla…-interrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Volteo su mirada para toparse con Elsa, la hermana mayor de Anna que le ofrecía una pequeña toalla entre sus manos.

-Gracias-sonrió Astrid tomando la toalla y comenzarse a secar.

-Oye fue algo muy lindo lo que hiciste-dijo Elsa sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-¿Tú crees?-rio mientras colocaba la toalla en su cabeza y comenzó tallarse el cabello sobre la tela.

-Claro que lo pienso-dijo incrédula por la respuesta de la niña **(si para Elsa, Astrid aun es una niña)**-Anna te amaba, siempre que regresaba a casa después de salir contigo, venía feliz decía que era lo mejor que le habías pasado y no quería despegarse de ti.

-Vaya qué bueno que logre decirle mis sentimientos a tiempo, temía que cuando fuera a Londres encontrara a alguien más-suspiro aliviado mientras volvía a mirar al mar cubierto de niebla.

-No creo que eso pase-dijo Elsa dulcemente tocando el hombro de la rubia.

La rubia volteo a ver a Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.

-¡Jack!-grito el castaño en la última estocada sintiendo un liquido escurrir en su interior.

El peliblanco cayo cansado encima del pecho del castaño para que después ambos cayeran un profundo sueño que fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo abro-dijo Jack levantándose para comenzar a cambiarse y atender.

El peliblanco se levanto del sofá y abrió la puerta. Una expresión de sorpresa se formo en su rostro al ver a la persona que estaba en su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-se escucho la voz femenina por fuera de la puerta.

-Si claro tome asiento-dijo Jack, la mujer solo asintió y entro para toparse con Hiccup que estaba sentado en el sofá ya vestido.

-¿Mama?-dijo el castaño viendo a la mujer que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Qué haces aquí?-levanto la ceja el muchacho.

La señora se acerco rápidamente a su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-susurro la mujer con voz apenas audible.

-Yo también lo siento mama-dijo Hiccup comenzando a llorar-Nunca debí decirte eso.

Valka se separo lentamente de su hijo y toco su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Ambos hicimos cosas de lo nos hemos arrepentido ¿no?-rio la castaña-Cariño ¿esto es lo que tú quieres?, ¿De verdad lo amas?, ¿Quieres estar con él?

El castaño volteo a ver a Jack quien apreciaba aquella escena y asintió levemente. La castaña los miro a los dos por unos segundos y formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión y como madre tengo que apoyarte-lo miro alegre y poso su vista en Jack-Y respecto a ti-su voz se torno seria.

Jack se esperaba algún fuerte regaño o amenaza de muerte pero, lo único que recibió fue un rápido jalón de Valka, qué lo incluyo en el abrazo entre ella y Hiccup. Al principio se quedo estático pero, al sentir el calor maternal proveniente de la castaña le hizo sentir confianza y ceder al abrazo.

.-.

Los meses habían pasado cada vez más rápido, Rapunzel ya estaba en noveno mes de su embarazo. Su vientre estaba más grande de lo normal, tanto que Mérida tuvo que dormir los últimos meses en el sofá para no incomodar a su pareja.

Rapunzel se encontraba sentada en una de las mecedoras de la habitación del bebe. Toda la habitación se encontraba pintada de color celeste mientras que los accesorios como la cuna y una que otro mueble era color blanco. Se mecía a un ritmo lento y tranquilo para relajar el pequeño que habitaba en su vientre. De vez en cuando se acariciaba el vientre y susurraba pequeños mimos para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-"_Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel. Vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue"-_canto con voz dulce y callada en intento de hacerlo dormir pero, ella era la que caía dormida.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, estaba a punto de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuándo una enorme punzada invadió su estomago. Soltó un grito entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, Tranquiló-dijo la rubia con tono ahogado levantándose de la mecedora-Ya me voy parar-refunfuño internamente, ¿Cuánto faltaba para que esto acabara?

Camino con algo de dificultad hacia el baño pero, sintió como un liquido escurría en sus ropa interior, bajó su mirada su vestido estaba completamente mojado. Eso solo se significaba algo.

-¡MERIDA!-grito la rubia a todo volumen sosteniéndose fuertemente del borde de la puerta-¡YA ES HORA!

La pelirroja se encontraba viendo la tele pero, inmediatamente reacciono al grito de su novia, salto fuera del sofá y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación del bebe. Ni siquiera la miro, sólo jalo su brazo rápidamente hacia la salida de la casa.

Era de noche y la lluvia invadía la ciudad, a ninguna de las dos les importo el clima ya que ambas estaba n concentradas en el hijo que estaban a punto de tener. Ambas subieron al carro y partieron al hospital.

…

La rubia se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. Las contracciones eran cada vez más potentes, qué no podía evitar las ganas de gritar de dolor. Anteriormente las doctoras le habían colocado anestesia pero, al parecer no le hizo efecto. Sentía que en cualquier momento su estomago iba a explotar. La pelirroja solo se dedicaba a tomar su mano fuertemente mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes.

-Tranquila mi amor-dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a la rubia que intentaba calmarse-Todo va estar bien, te prometo que pronto todo será lo mejor-aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Rapunzel volteo a ver a la chica por unos segundos y asintió levemente pero, fue interrumpida por otra fuerte contracción.

-Ya…es hora-gimió en voz apenas audible por todo el dolor que la inundaba en esos momentos.

Mérida la miro por un momento, se zafo de su agarre y corrió hacia las enfermera para avisarles que el bebe estaba a punto de nacer definitivamente.

.-.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba gritos de dolor y gemidos ahogados provenientes de la rubia. La camilla donde se encontraba era rodeada por las enfermeras, el doctor y Mérida que en ningún momento soltó su mano mientras que con la que tenia libre se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas.

-¡PUJE MAS FUERTE!-grito el doctor animando a la chica a continuar

La rubia utilizo la última fuerza que le quedaba y soltó un enorme grito que resonó hasta afuera de la habitación, qué fue seguido por un sonoro y agudo llanto. El doctor mostro a la diminuta creatura frente a los ojos de ambas chicas.

-Tenemos a un niño-anuncio el doctor mostrándoles al pequeño ser envuelto en una manta.

A la primera persona que se le entrego el bebe fue a Rapunzel que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Miró al bebe con ternura y con su dedo rozo la nariz del pequeño.

-Bienvenido al mundo Jaime-sollozo con felicidad acurrucándolo en su pecho.

-¿Jaime?-sonrió la pelirroja con la ceja alzada, al notar que su novia ya había nombrado al bebe sin su acontecimiento.

-Así se va llama, ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-abrazo a la rubia, poso su mirada en el pequeño bebe mientras pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas- Nuestro pequeño Jaime.

…

También los meses habían pasado para Astrid y Anna. Ya eran vísperas de Navidad para el pequeño pueblo de Arendelle. Toda la ciudad estaba repleta de luces y colores, con aquel aroma tan dulce de pan salido del horno, que inundaba las calles. La rubia caminaba hacia el puerto, con la vestimenta abrigada por el frio que hacía. En sus manos había un enorme ramo de flores con un pequeño anillo dorado en el centro.

-Oh,Anna ha pasado tanto tiempo-suspiro la rubia formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-Espero que nada haya cambiado.

Alzo su cabeza y miro el hermoso cielo estrellado, a pesar de que fue algo muy duro para ambas, tenía que admitir que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

De un momento al otro ya era Diciembre. Vaya, qué vida tenia... Llego al puerto y se quedo parada unos minutos en silencio admirando el mar, disfrutando el relajante sonido de las olas del mar chocando con la suave y blanca arena que adornaba la costa.

Desde lo más profundo del mar se podía apreciar un pequeño barco, que se dirigía poco a poco hacia la orilla pero, sé detuvo a la mitad del camino. Una pequeña balsa salió detrás del barco. El pequeño bote estaba a unos metros de llegar a la orilla donde estaba la rubia.

-¡Astrid!-resonó una voz familiar y dejar ver a cierta pelirroja que agitaba las manos felizmente.

-¿Anna?-ladeo la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos-¡Anna!-grito con alegría bajando por las escaleras del muelle dirigiéndose a la orilla de la playa.

Estaban a pocos pasos de la orilla, cuándo Anna se lanzo hacia al agua y corrió con cierta dificultad hacia la rubia.

-Te extrañe-se lanzo hacia los brazos de la rubia, haciendo que ambas cayeran al agua.

-Yo también, Yo también-rio la oji azul separándose de la chica que no paraba de abrazarla y darle besos en la mejilla.

Anna se separo unos centímetros de esta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sonreír con emoción y chocar sus labios con los de la rubia. Astrid se quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos por el repentino beso de la pelirroja.

Al parecer la pelirroja después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo rápido que iba, así que se separo rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ah, lo siento…-se disculpo rápidamente alejándose un poco del rostro-Perdón no de-fue interrumpida por los delicados labios de la rubia volviendo a chocar con los suyos.

La oji azul se separo lentamente de Anna quien estaba sonriendo bobamente y su mirada perdida en las nubes. Soltó una severa risa que hizo que la pelirroja saliera de su transe y golpeara fuertemente su hombro.

-Oye, tranquila- sonrió de lado, alzando levemente la ceja y se sobaba el hombro.

El ramo de flores quedo esparcido en la arena que fue empujado por las olas del mar, lo único que quedo fue cierto pequeño anillo que choco contra la mano de la pelirroja. Miró hacia abajo al sentir el roce y su rostro se ilumino por completo.

-Anna ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-pregunto la rubia con algo de vergüenza manteniendo su mirada sobre el sorprendido rostro de la pecosa. Tomó el anillo del agua y lo coloco en su dedo anular.

-¡Sí!-grito Anna a más no poder conteniendo las lagrimas que no tardaron mucho en llegar y contagiárselas a la rubia.

La pelirroja volvió a lanzarse sobre la rubia que no dudo en responder, duraron así unos minutos en los que ambas no paraban de llorar y reír bobamente por la emoción que le inundaba de poder estar juntas otra vez y por siempre. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y chocaron sus frentes.

-Bueno ¿y ahora?, ¿No sé cómo terminar?-balbuceo Astrid con cierta pena de cómo continuar.

-Shhh…-fue callada por el dedo de su ahora prometida en sus labios-¿Por qué no me besas?-inflo las mejillas.

La rubia no lo dudo y también inflo sus mejillas juntando otra vez sus labios con los de la pelirroja en un extraño beso.

**-Años más tarde…**

-Astrid Hofferson ¿Aceptas a Anna de Arendelle como esposa, serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla por todos los días de mi vida?-pregunto el sacerdote mirando a la rubia que no paraba de sonreír.

-Acepto-menciono con voz suave sin dudar sus palabras tomando fuertemente las manos de la pelirroja.

- Y usted Anna de Arendelle ¿Aceptas a Astrid Hofferson como esposa, serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla por todos los días de mi vida?-pregunto el sacerdote mirando a la rubia que no paraba de sonreír-cambio su vista a la pelirroja que daba pequeños saltitos.

-¡Acepto!-exclamo Anna más que feliz, sin perder la vista la mirada de la chica que tenía frente a ella.

- Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre-sentencio el hombre juntando sus manos dando un severo golpe.

Elsa y Mavis pasaron con pequeños anillos que reposaban en un colchón. Astrid y Anna tomaron uno. La primera fue la rubia que inmediatamente lo coloco en el dedo anular de la pelirroja. Luego Anna tomo otro e imito lo mismo que la rubia.

-Vamos Astrid, dale a tu hermosa novia un beso-insistió Elsa sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero, en el fondo quería matarla.

La rubia miro a la pelirroja y le retiro el enorme velo que cubría su cara. Se acerco lentamente al rostro de Anna y tomo delicadamente su mentón antes de depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de esta. No duro mucho pero, fue lo suficiente para cerrar sus lazos.

Elsa y Mavis no paraban de aplaudir y gritar de lo lindas que se veían las dos juntas.

-Te amo Anna-sentencio la pelirroja entrelazando su mano con la de su nueva esposa.

-Y yo a ti-sonrió la rubia antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla y que esta se sonrojara.

.-.

-Awww…-suspiro la chica gótica mirando con ojos soñadores a las dos chicas que no se separaban una de la otra-Se ven tan lindas juntas.

-Si…-dijo la rubia en un tono no muy convincente que hasta sonaba irritada.

-¿Por qué ese humor?-pregunto Mavis con una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos levantando levemente la ceja-Oh…ya entendí ¡ESTAS CELOSA!-grito emocionada señalando acusadoramente a su novia.

-E-so no es cierto-se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada de los acosamientos de la pelinegra.

-Claro que lo es…-insistió la con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo es…

-Que si…

-¡QUE NO!-grito en tono irritado rodando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tranquila Elsi, solo recuerda-rio Mavis entrelazando su brazo con el de la alvina_-"Click encantador en el mundo hay amor"-_canto con voz algo desafinada-¡Vamos canta conmigo!-insistió

-De acuerdo-suspiro resignada sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-_"Celebremos hoy en gran sin fin, ya hicimos click"_

-Yay,ya te aprendiste la letra-celebro la pelinegra agitando levemente sus brazos.

-Ja,ja,ja muy graciosa-rio sarcásticamente ladeando su cabeza para atrás-Oh,ven aquí tu-beso los pequeños labios de la chica que no dudo en corresponder.

.-.

El pequeño Jaime crecía mas y mas hasta convertirse en todo un hombrecito o bueno eso le decía Rapunzel a su pequeño bebe de un año.

-Ve con mami, ve con mami-Mérida empujo al pequeño castaño que estaba intentando caminar.

-Ven acá cariñito-animo Rapunzel abriendo sus brazos esperando a que el pequeño avanzara.

El pequeño castaño carcajeo al escuchar la voz de su madre y camino con pasos lentos y torpes. La distancia era corta un niño o un adulto tardarían dos pasos en llegar pero, pará un bebe aprendiendo a caminar era un gran reto.

-Ya casi, ya casi-rio Rapunzel a dos pasitos de su hijito. El pequeño dio un pequeño paso hacia y tropezó torpemente cayendo en sus rodillas-Muy bien mi amor-beso levemente la nariz del pequeño-¿Lo grabaste Meri?-asomo su vista a la pelirroja que traía una cámara de video.

-Cada momento-respondió la pelirroja orgullosa levantando su pulgar.

Ambas se miraron por un minuto y después soltar una fuerte carcajada entre ellas.

"_Su vida era perfecta"…_

.-.

El castaño y el alvino caminaban felizmente tomados de las manos. Ahora ya no tenían nada que esconder, nada de que llorar. Su madre por fin los había aceptado ser como son para ser sinceros Valka amaba a Jack como otro hijo. No paraba de felicitar a Hiccup diciéndole que había hecho una buena elección y que no era como ella pensaba que iba a ser.

El castaño comenzaba a vivir junto a Jack, claro que con el permiso de su madre que tardo un poco en autorizarlo hasta que acepto, sólo con la condición que cuando tuvieran las oportunidad fueran a visitarla.

Ahora todo era paz y felicidad tenían una gran vida por delante, pronto se casarían y si Dios les daba la oportunidad adoptarían lo que lleno de alegría a Valka, ya que ella siempre quiso nietos. Ahora solo faltaba darlo a iniciar…

En el bolsillo de la sudadera de Jack, yacía una pequeña caja de terciopelo color negro. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsa y tomar delicadamente la caja. Dio un severo suspiro. Era ahora o nunca.

h-Hiccup…-llamo la atención del castaño que estaba hipnotizado por el jardín que los rodeaba.

-Si…-susurro con voz suave sin perder de vista cada centímetro del lugar.

-Bueno, en estos años no hemos vuelto más unidos y han sido los mejores de mi vida. Hemos vivido buenos y malos momentos-saco delicadamente la caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo-Creo que es hora de dar el siguiente paso –tomo delicadamente la mano de Hiccup, haciendo que este volteara con sorpresa-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III tendrías el gran honor de volverte mi esposo-se inclino abriendo la caja de terciopelo mostrando un hermoso y pequeño anillo color dorado con detalles verdosos.

El castaño no podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción y cubría su boca con su mano. Las palabras no salían de su labios por la felicidad que lo rodeaba y solo se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

El alvino coloco delicadamente el anillo en el dedo anular del dedo, se levanto del suelo y abrazo fuertemente a su novio soltando uno que otro sollozo mientras se aferraba a él cada vez más.

-Te amo-sollozo Hiccup escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del joven.

-Y yo también a ti amor-respondió antes de besar su frente suavemente.

**Love is patient  
>Love is kind<br>Love is patient  
>Love is kind<br>(not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is patient<br>(not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is kind<br>(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is patient<br>(not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is kind<br>(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is patient<br>(not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is kind<br>(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
>Love is patient<br>Love is kind**

"**FIN"…**

.-.

Bueno creo que es hora de decir "Fin" pero, ¿Dé verdad es el fin? Estamos viviendo en una sociedad materialista, superficial, discrimitativa, llena de etiquetas. Quizá hasta la época de la guerra mundial está mejor que lo que vivimos ahora. Probablemente ahora muchas personas muchas personas en este mundo están sufriendo por discriminación por revelar su homosexualidad. Así que tu niño **(ni tan niño) **si eres un persona que está sufriendo eso en estos momentos simplemente sonríe y se tu mismo. ¡Canta ríe!, ¡Sueña baila!, ¡Piensa positivo! Ten una vida color rosa, aunque todo a tu alrededor sea color gris.

_¡SE LIBRE!... ¡DEJATE LLEVAR POR LA VIDA!... ¡PARA ESO ES, SAL DE LA OSCURIDAD!...!DATE LA LIBERTAD DE AMAR Y SER AMADO, POR UN HOMBRE, MUJER, HERMANO, FAMILIA, NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA!, ¡SAL DE TU CASA Y ABRAZA A TU FAMILIA, A TU PERRO, AL VAGO DE LA ESQUINA, A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE TOPE EN TU CAMINO!_

_¡Y NO TE LO DIGO COMO GIANT WOMAN TE LO DIGO COMO MARIE!, __**¡SOY MARIE MARTINEZ Y ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LA HOMOFABIA!...**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto; eres la persona más maravillosa, inteligente y mas…hermosa que ha existido en todo este mundo. Vive tu vida no importa las dificultades**_

_**-Giant Woman (Marie Martinez)… ¡Y APRUEVO ESTE MENSAJE!**_

**Este fanfic se lo dedico a todos los fans que me han seguido en estos meses y prometo nunca irme de esta página. Prometo verte pronto amigo mío…**

**-Espero que te haya hecho ver las cosas de diferente manera…**

**Y recuerda:**

"**Ser gay, esta OKAY!"**

**-Eso es todo amigos ^^….**


End file.
